Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Preview Clip 3: The Sanctuary of Water and Ice Part 1: The Lost Island.
Here is another preview clip of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Cerberus as Reflux *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Transcript *(Thomas arrives at a strange island and looks around, and as Cerberus arrives to attack him, Thomas turns around, grabs Cerberus, spins him round and round, and throws the Nightmare Train into the sea. Thomas dusts his hands off and walks onto the pier to bust a cage open and get three yellow lums and runs back onto the island. He runs up the cliffs, grabbing six yellow lums, lands in the water, and swims underneath, grabbing some blue lums, an orange lum, two yellow lums, five red lums, and enters inside a cave to get a Glob Crystal and bust a cage open to get three more yellow lums before he swims back to where he was. He jumps onto another platform and climbs up while grabbing four more yellow lums and hops over the platform and lands on another to get a green lum and runs down the stairs to a blocked tunnel and some pyramids. Suddenly, Diesel 10 arrives and tries to attack Thomas, who dodges the shots from his pistol guns that he is using to shoot Thomas, only to miss, before Thomas jumps over Diesel 10 and kicks him, causing Diesel 10 to land in the sea and swim away. Thomas runs up the right path to get an orange lum and grabs a keg to bust down the right door, that he runs through, and meets up with Harold) *Thomas: Hi Harold! What's this?! *Harold: Oh, hello, Thomas. This is a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the A button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto same bases and the temple doors will open. But if you lose one, go back where you held it. And I'm sure you'll find it there again. *Thomas: Okay! Good luck! (shakes hands with Harold, who thanks Thomas, and leaves) Okay, let's see if I can lift this. (picks up the orange sphere and takes it to its orange base and fits it onto the orange pyramid) My. Is it heavy or am I just starting to feel it getting heavier? (picks up another keg, takes it to the left door, and throws it at the left door, causing it to break down, and force Thomas to go through it and grab the blue sphere, that he picks up and takes to its blue base and fits it onto the blue pyramid. The temple doors finally open, and while some bats fly out of the tunnel, Thomas sits down and thinks for a moment) Hmm... I believe that I'm getting closer to one of the masks. Okay, off I go again. (goes through the tunnel and collects twelve more yellow lums by going up and around in a circle by using the stairs and aids himself) And there it is. A tunnel. (walks through and dissapears) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65